High School Reunion
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Brenda goes to her 20th high school reunion and sees the gang. One in particular still holds her heart. What will happen over the course of the night? Brenda/Dylan


AN: Ok so I have never seen this show before. Heck I'm younger than this show is, so I have no idea. So bear with me if this is OOC or AU… My best friend ever wanted me to write this for her and who am I to say no? So I am dedicating this to one of the girls who has saved my life, Crys. I love you babe.

Disclaimer: I doubt they would give it to me…

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Brenda took a deep breath as she stared at the entrance of West Beverly Hills High School. She hadn't been back here in 20 years. Memories came flooding back as she took her first step towards her high school reunion. She smoothed down the skirt of her dress as she walked through the set of double doors and over to the check-in table. She smiled at the pregnant blonde sitting there rummaging through names.

"Kelly?" she asked. Kelly's eyes snapped up and she stood up, smiling widely.

"I saw your name on the list Brenda! I didn't think you were actually going to come this time!" Kelly squealed, hugging her friend tightly. Brenda smiled tightly. She didn't choose to miss the last few reunions, they just happened to be during her performances.

"Yeah, I actually made it this time" she said. Kelly laughed and told proceeded to find Brenda's name tag so she could go see the rest of the gang.

"Dylan will be so excited to see you" Kelly said as Brenda walked away. Brenda froze as she heard Dylan's name. She still loved him even after all he had done to hurt her and after all of the years apart. She pasted a smile on her face and walked into the gymnasium with more confidence than she felt.

"Brenda?" Brandon called out. She smiled and made her way to him, hugging him tightly when she was within reaching distance. "Hi" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Brandon asked as he held her tightly. She had kept in touch with Brandon over the years while she was in London, but the correspondence was months apart because of their busy lives.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I saw Kelly. She looks good" Brenda said pulling away. She would never get used to the fact that Brandon had married Kelly and she was currently pregnant with their third child. Just as she was about to ask about the others, she saw someone she never thought she would see again. Dylan McKay.

"Hey Bren" he said. Brenda smiled and hugged Dylan tightly. He held on to her like she was his life, and in all honesty he still loved her. He was going to use tonight to try and win her back. "I missed you" he said.

"I've missed you too Dylan" she whispered, loving the feeling of his arms around her once again. She was so glad that he had come tonight and that she wasn't busy with work again. She had really missed not being able to come to catch up with the gang, but now that she was big, she could make her own hours and take a night off to catch up with her friends.

"Come on, Donna and David saved us a seat at a table" Dylan said. He pulled away and grabbed her hand, slightly pulling her to the table. Brenda smiled at the gentle, loving nature he still showed her. It had been years, but she idly wondered if he still had feelings for her. She noticed that he hadn't actually been with anyone and wondered if he was still single like she was.

"Brenda!" Donna yelled. Brenda pulled her hand out of Dylan's grasp and hugged Donna as tight as she could over her large pregnant stomach. Apparently she was the only one of her friends that was not pregnant.

"Hey Donna, David" she said, greeting her other friends. She took a seat in between Donna and Dylan, her brother sitting across from her. She felt Brandon's gaze on her constantly throughout the night as if he was studying her and making sure she was really there. She would flash him smiles occasionally, but most of her attention was on the conversation of how lives had changed over the 20 year gap since she had last seen them. At one point during the night a song started playing and Brenda sighed. Dylan looked at her.

"This is my favorite song" she explained. Dylan nodded and stood up, offering her his hand for a dance. Brenda took it with a bashful smile and followed Dylan out to the dance floor. He stopped and turned to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders. The couple stood swaying back and forth to the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. Dylan listened to the words and thought about how much the lyrics fit their relationship.

"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now" he sang softly. Brenda laid her head on his chest as they continued dancing even as the song came to a close. "You had me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney came on next as they continued to be oblivious to the world around them. It was them and only them in their world. "I love you still Brenda." Brenda smiled and lifted her head gently, looking Dylan right in the eyes, seeing love and adoration in them.

"I love you too Dylan" she whispered honestly. Dylan closed the distance between their lips and slowly, but passionately kissed her, showing her his true feelings. Brenda smiled into the kiss. She knew things would work out in the end. It just took a little longer than most people.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok, so leave me comments, reviews, PMs. Just tell me how I did please! And I hope you liked it Crys!


End file.
